$ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {1} & {4} \\ {-1} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3}\times{-2} & {-3}\times{1} & {-3}\times{4} \\ {-3}\times{-1} & {-3}\times{1} & {-3}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{6} & {-3} & {-12} \\ {3} & {-3} & {-12}\end{array}\right]}$